Alternate endings
by saurabhknight
Summary: Whenever I see some of the episodes of TSLOD, I somehow feel that the endings are not appropriate(even if it was a sitcom)... So here's my take on how they should've ended... It's my first attempt at writing, so please be kind on me ;) :)


THE PLAY'S THE THING

Bailey was sitting on her bed, felt so sad and hurt thinking that Cody hated her so much that he'd kill her (character) off. She was of course in love with him, no matter how hard she tried to hide it from herself, she knew it. She was scared to express her feelings to Cody for she feared that he'd not accept her and also thought that he had moved on with his life. She had somehow made her mind and gathered courage to finally tell Cody before the 'play incident' happened. But after seeing Cody's play she was completely devastated and was sure that he hated her so much. She tried to be very angry with him but right now she was more sad and hurt than angry. All she could do was sit and weep in her room.

As she was crying, her hands covering her face, she heard a knock on the door. Quickly wiping her tears, she got up to the door. Opening it, she saw the last person she wanted to see right now. She got angry, but before she could speak, Cody spoke in a low voice, "Hey, umm…Bailey…c-can we just leave the play thing behind us…?" Bailey wanted to shout at him but she controlled herself… "Sure… we can leave everything behind us", she said sarcastically. A smile of relief appeared on Cody's face, "Really? That's great!" he exclaimed, "Well I was thinking maybe we should…" "…never speak to each other?" Bailey interrupted him, "Yeah sure, why not?...I'm never gonna see your face again…" she said harshly. Cody, who was feeling a bit better a moment ago, felt a blow on his heart. Bailey pushed Cody back and tried to shut the door on his face, but Cody acted quickly and put his leg in the gap between the door and the wall and came forward. Bailey forcibly slammed the door, as a result Cody's head hit on the wall at the back.

"Aaaoochh!", he moaned in pain. Realizing that he was hit hard, Bailey released the door and let him in. "Cody are you alright?!" she squealed and started caressing his head. She forgot for a moment that she was angry on him. Cody held her hand and looked at her. Their eyes met. He was lost in those big brown beautiful eyes he'd missed so much and she too couldn't stop gazing into those cool blue eyes which could sweep her off the feet. There was silence in the room for some time. Then Bailey realized the situation and quickly turned away from him. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. Cody didn't reply but turned and closed the door from inside. "What are you doing?" she said raising her voice.

"Bailey please listen to me, I need to talk to you, just for once."

"What do you want now? Wasn't the play thing enough for tonight, or you've got even more to insult me? She sounded as if she was going to cry.

"No…no no no, please don't say that. How can I insult you? I can't even think about it." Cody went near her. "I'm sorry Bailey, I'm so sorry; for everything. I know that my play has hurt you but believe me I never wanted this. I never wanted you to be sad. When I wrote the play, I was just so angry and hurt that I poured my heart out in it. I always blamed you for what had happened but now I realize that I was as much to be blamed; rather I'd say I was the complete fool. I never thought how you felt or never tried to understand you." Tears were forming in Cody's eyes.

He held Bailey's hand and turned her around to face him. Her eyes were wet too. "Bailey, no matter how much I try to hide this, but the truth is that, my life has become a complete mess since you left. I was so happy with you; we were so happy."

He cupped her face gently in his palms, looking into her eyes. "I want to live that life again." Bailey removed his hands from her face. "So you get it now, after all this happened?" she asked him, still crying. "Why did you do this Cody?"

"I know, I've been a complete fool. I'm a total jerk, an idiot. And now I have to correct the things that I've done wrong."

He held her hand and got down on his knees, "Bailey, can you forgive me, for whatever mistakes I've made, for hurting you, and can you give me another chance?"Bailey felt as if her heart melted. She saw truth in Cody's eyes. She loved him.

"On one condition…" she said.

"Anything you say…" he assured her.

"Only if you forgive me for what I've done." She said, pulling him up.

"You don't need to apologize Bailey; I was the wrong one of us. I'm the one responsible for everything."

"No… I was equally responsible for everything. I acted foolishly. I didn't understand you either …"

"Shhh…" Cody covered her mouth with his finger, "it's okay, don't say anything…" he went close to her. "We all make mistakes. And we can also forgive each other…"

"Yeah you're right…"

"So, do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Yes, I forgive you…" she said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you so much Bailey…now I feel bit better."

Cody was thinking about how to tell her that he still wanted her as her girlfriend. He loved her so much. He had to tell her, it was now or never. Finally he gathered courage. He held her hands and looking into her eyes he told her,

"Bailey, I…I need to tell you something…"

"Uh-huh..."

"…listen, I've been wanting to tell you this for long but I don't know why I…I …" he sighed,

"I want you back Bailey, I want you to be mine again…"

"Cody I…I can't…", she uttered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh Bailey, please, please don't say no, please. I cant live without you. Only I know how I've spent the last few months without you. I was so miserable. Bailey you're my life. There's no me without you. I tried a lot to tell you but couldn't gather courage. I was afraid that you've moved on. Please tell me that that you haven't."

Bailey smiled and cupped his face gently in her palms. "No…I haven't. Infact, it's the same way how I feel."

Cody felt so happy hearing this. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah really. All these months I've been so sad and miserable than ever before in my life. I wanted you back too but was afraid to tell you. I cried a lot at nights in my bed and had so many bad dreams about us separating and I getting old and i dying single…"

"Hey shhh, don't talk about dying"

"I'm sorry…but the truth is that…I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either."

They hugged each other tightly and felt the same warmth and affection they've been wanting so long. They knew they belonged here.

Cody parted and looked in her eyes. " Bailey, I want to promise you that I will never ever leave you. Nor will I act such foolishly as I had in Paris. I promise that I'll love you with all my heart."

"me too. I also promise you that I won't doubt you ever. If ever I have any concerns, I'll just talk to you about it. And yes, I always had and always will love you with all my heart."

Both looked into each other's eyes and smiled until Cody spoke up,

"you know, a few minutes ago, I thought this evening was one of the worst of my life. But now it seems its pretty good. Infact its almost perfect."

Bailey smiled and pulled him towards her by his collar, " well then, lets make it 'THE perfect evening'"

With that she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss and both of them got lost into each other.

_The end…_

**So how was it?**

**It was my version of the ending. Please do tell me how was it or if I need improvements…**

**I plan to write more alternate endings so please please review…**


End file.
